


The Kindness of Dreams

by okayokayigive



Series: Milestone Minifics [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He calls for her in her dreams, and she cries in her sleep. A Donna/Lee minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindness of Dreams

In her waking hours, she knows it wasn’t real, that it was all some twisted simulation designed to keep a little girl alive and happy. (And when she’s not angry, she’s grateful, since it kept her alive and away from the shadows.) But when she’s asleep, her brain isn’t that kind. 

It starts, shortly after the Library, with dampened, salt-stained pillowcases - and Lee, calling out for her in her dreams, forcing her name out as she walks away. 

Sometimes, she finds him. On the good nights, she runs to him, pressing kisses to his cheeks as he stutters “Sweet Donna. I found you” over and over again.

The best nights, though, don’t stop there. On the best nights, in the best dreams, she sees the life she could have been, the love she could have had, running like a movie montage through her head. Reunion, travels, wedding, children. Rowing and making up and making love and growing old.

Long after the Doctor has stolen her memories, long after she loses the understanding of whom her mystery dream lover is, those are the moments she treasures. Those are the nights she sleeps the best. Those are the mornings she steals an extra five minutes, curled around her pillow, dreaming of being Mrs. McAvoy like a heartsick teenage girl. Because maybe, in some strange parallel world, she is.


End file.
